House of Overdue Beginnings
by Amber-Rose-Skydragon
Summary: "It's about my parents…." I started but then realized how close to the door we were. Taking her lightly by the arm I moved us down the hallway a little bit and started again. "My parents…they contacted me." " How?" She asked. "I thought they passed."


**Hello fellow fanfictioners! This is my first multi-chapter story, seeing that the first time I tried to this it turned out as a major fail. Hopefully this one will actually be good this time around… **

**Takes place after the finale, next year or so.**

**The couples are the same as they were in the finale. **

**This story will be in Fabians P.O.V unless I say so…that's it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

_Fabians P.O.V_

_Knock, knock _

"Who is it?" called the American from the other side of the door. She sounded a little tired, drained. The latest mystery had been even more, well, annoying than the last two. Nobody could figure out this one – SIBUNA had been working on the latest clue for almost three weeks now. Even though they didn't have an evil maniac with freaky hour glasses or an angry spirit that gave out life threatening tattoos, they still felt like they needed to get this done and over with.

"Fabian. Is it alright that I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Opening the door, I saw the latest puzzle pieces scatter all over the floor: several pieces of paper, a golden cat statue, and a flower vase.

"Ok, so the riddle told us to 'look beneath the cage of the one who swoops'" I watched as Nina looked around the room for anybody who had any suggestions.

"Isn't the 'one who swoops' Victor? So like his…office?" Amber piped in.

"Maybe we can search his office again later, is that fine with you, Fabian?" Nina waited for my answer but the mystery wasn't on my mind right now.

"Are you ok? You seem a little…out there." She asked I continued to look at the ground as the rest of the SIBUNAs, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and Joy, watched.

"Umm, Nina, can we talk? Outside?"

"Yeah." She looked at the rest of them as she got up off the floor to follow me out of her room. Shutting the door behind her, I took in a breath and looked her right in the eyes.

"It's about my parents…." I started but then realized how close to the door we were. Taking her lightly by the arm I moved us down the hallway a little bit and started again.

"My parents…they contacted me."

" How?" She asked. "I thought they passed."

"Me too, but look at this letter I just got in the mail." I handed her the letter and watched her face change as she read about how they were sorry that they left and took this long to contact me.

"They want to meet you," she said staring into my eyes. "Tonight."

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you would come, you know, to the restaurant, with me." I asked trying not to let the desperation show through my voice.

"Of course. What time?"

"Ahhh, 6. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, no problem" she said as she started to turn for the door.

"Oh, and Nina," she turned around and looked at me with those eyes that make me melt every time. "Don't tell the others, this is kind of personal."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

And with that I was alone in the hallway.

_**~Nina's room, 6 p.m~ **_

I could hardly open the door because my hands were shaking so badly. I've never met my parents before and now I was only about 30 minutes away from meeting them and I'm not sure what to expect.

Now that SIBUNA had cleared the room was back to normal. No clues, just a normal teenage girl's room.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag." Nina replied.

And with that we were out.

_**~In the cab~ **_

The ride was quiet and tense. As the restaurant came into view Nina grabbed my hand.

"It'll be all right, I'm sure of it." She told me.

Having nothing to say we stepped out of the cab and walked towards the restaurant with our fingers intertwined.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought to myself and pushed the doors open.

**Good? Bad? Leave a comment telling me how I did please!**

**See you next week! **

****The Skydrgon** **


End file.
